I'm No Party Animal Pt2
by Tsuzuku
Summary: Part 2 of a previous KakaHina one shot. They've been seeing each other for a year, but it was just a "forbidden love" after all. Rated M for smut and some language. KakaHina Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: This is a second part to "I'm no Party Animal". There's some serious smut in here so beware… Mwahaha! Also, I do not own Naruto or characters. Annnd… I apologize for typos or the like. I wrote this on a caffeine high late at night and, though I did proofread, I'm just not in my right mind. =P Enjoy!**_

It had been a long year of rigorous training using her Byakugan, studying medical ninjutsu skills to aid her teammates, and… well, continuing sleeping with Hatake Kakashi.

It wasn't something you chatted about over coffee with the girl friends – not that Hinata was really close to the girls anyway. No, they had continued to see each other even though it was taboo. They knew what they were doing was frowned upon, but it felt too good to be wrong.

Today was another average day for Hinata. She was walking along the river through the village to the training grounds. She was working on a new jutsu, but it drained her chakra so she had to be satisfied with trying only a few times in one day.

The Haruno's sweet shop was nearby and Hinata waved a greeting to Sakura who was sitting just outside. The kunoichi rushed over to her dark haired companion and breathed a sigh of relief, "Hinata, Thank God! My parents were killing me!" She chuckled, "You going to train?"

Hinata nodded.

"Oh, well, they're all used up," Sakura frowned, "The Anbu are doing something and there's nowhere to train right now,"

"O-oh… I see," Hinata cast her eyes down to the ground, "Well…"

"You could come hang out with me and Ino and Tenten. We're going out tonight and we were gonna pre-party at Tenten's,"

Inside, Hinata died just a little. It wasn't that she disliked hanging around the girls. They were just too rowdy… and loud… and promiscuous… and… well, they were too much for her.

"N-no thanks, Sakura. Maybe some other time," She started, "I have… a lot… to do tonight," And without giving Sakura a chance to protest, the Hyuga girl set off in the opposite direction.

…

…

The air conditioning felt particularly good today Hinata thought as she flopped down on her bed. She buried her face in her pillow and breathed in the scent of the Fresh Spring laundry detergent she used. Of course, what she told Sakura was a lie. She had _no_ plans for the night. Actually, since her training was nixed for the day, it was looking rather bleak. Before long, the comfort of her bed got the best of her and she fell asleep clutching the pillow as tightly as she wished she was clutching Kakashi.

…

…

A soft breathing in her ear…

Warm kisses on her neck…

A large, rough hand running up the back of her leg and over her butt…

"Mmm…" She breathed into her pillow.

She could feel herself growing wet as she rubbed her thighs together. The hand – the hand was moving her hip. It was rolling her over onto her back. She let it.

Oh, this comfort was addicting. This warmth… she couldn't get enough. She never wanted to wake up.

"Kaka…shi," She groaned. A hot mouth closed over hers, taking in her moans. The kisses were slow and lazy and she savored the chance to just feel every ounce of it. The hands body moved over hers and pressed her back into the mattress. She pushed her breast up, craving attention, "Oh… Kakashi…"

"Mmm… yes?" A deep throaty voice echoed.

White eyes popped open as she jolted upright, "Ka-k-k-Kakashi!" She stuttered, worse than ever, "I-I didn't… I didn't know it was… it was… Oh my god! I'm-I'm…" She pushed herself up onto the pillows as he sat back on the bed, chuckling.

"I just thought I would use this situation to my advantage," He smirked. His mask was pulled off and Hinata was amazed, as she always was, at how utterly beautiful his face was. Why he would ever want to cover it up, she could never understand.

He scratched a hand through his silver hair, "So…" And he smiled. God, she couldn't resist his smiles – his _real_ smiles, not the ones hidden infuriatingly behind that mask.

She blushed, as she always did, but her arousal got the best of her and she leaned forward, locking him into a kiss. He kissed her back, this time with more force than before and it only sent another heat wave through her spine. He pushed her back onto the bed and covered her body with his.

In no time he had her clothes off and was exploring his body with his hands. With one, he bound her wrists above her head as the other slid teasingly slow down her chest, down her stomach, across the top of her thigh, to just beside her sweet spot. It was agony having his hand so close, but she knew he loved to see her squirm with need. His fingers traced along the line of her hair, circling closer and closer until he was teasing the entrance.

"You seem to be a bit wet down there," A smoky voice drawled. Hinata opened her eyes to see him bring two glistening fingers to his lips and pull them into his mouth, "Mmm… I like that," Kakashi said as though he had just sampled an entrée.

She bit her lips and pushed her hips towards him, hoping for something… anything.

He slid his hands down her exposed body as he started to move downward and settle himself between her legs. _Oh god, he's going to lick me. Oh god… yes…_

She couldn't think; she couldn't breathe as she could feel hot breath on her clit. Then lips. Then wet tongue. He teased her with circles and drawn-out zigzags before going to her opening.

"Oh… _ohh_…" She bit out as she started feeling her own breasts, rolling the nipples in two fingers as he licked and sucked.

He tongue fucked her to hell and back and by the time she drifted down from her orgasm, he was already on top her, pressing into her core. He filled her to the brim in one swift move and she cried out in ecstasy.

"_Fuck_… Hinata," He pressed his lips to her neck, "I'm gonna fucking cum. You're so tight… wet…" He trailed as his speed and depth increased with each thrust.

She rode the wave with him until he reached his peak. They rode the waves together and that was the best part, she thought – it was being there together; feeling the same things together.

Afterwards, he rolled off of her with as much grace as he could muster and lay facing her. A sheepish grin covered her face, but when she looked to him, it faded. His face was so serious.

"Hinata…" Kakashi whispered, "We need to talk about something."

…

…

"Are you… are you serious…?" Hinata paced beside the bed while Kakashi, his legs thrown over the side. His back was slumped, as though he had been defeated. His look was somber.

"We… well…" She couldn't even speak for the basketball-sized lump in her throat. Her eyes stung. Her mind was racing.

"I know we weren't… _a couple_… but this," He held up his hands, motioning between them, "This has to end."

Squeezing her eyes shut, she willed this all to go away. This had to be a nightmare. She knew they weren't a couple, but this was too devastating. It was good. What they shared was good… for both of them. It killed the loneliness. It filled the void.

"Didn't you… didn't you like it?" She questioned, white eyes filling with tears, "Didn't you like… us…?"

She couldn't see his reactions anymore. He had put his mask, and clothes, back on and was heading for the door, "Please Hinata, know that it was never you. We just… we couldn't ever keep this up for long." And he walked out the door, leaving her to her tears.

…

…

The next two weeks were torture on Hinata. Kakashi had suddenly left that day and refused contact with her to explain what exactly was going on. On top of that, the Anbu were _still_ doing whatever "special" training they had going on. Her thoughts were left bouncing around and there wasn't a buffer in sight.

As she slunked through the streets of Konoha, she had no real destination. The truth was, she cared for Kakashi… more than she ever thought she would. But, she supposed her father was right. She was too emotional; too attached to living things. She could never be a good kunoichi like that. But Hinata didn't want to kill the part of her that was human. Although… it felt like a piece of her was dying inside anyway.

When she hit a corner, Hinata finally looked up at her surroundings.

Konoha Hospital.

Maybe she could go in there and volunteer her time as some practice with her medical ninjutsu?

She pushed open the doors and found Sakura chatting with the attendant behind the desk, "Yeah. Yeah, I know…" She replied to the attendant.

"H-hello, guys," Hinata mustered a smile.

"Oh," Sakura turned around looking quite solemn herself, "Hinata. Did you come to volunteer?"

How was it that she always could read her thoughts?

"Yeah… um… are you o-okay?"

"Oh, yeah, we're just…" Sakura started, but the attendant shot her a warning look, "Geez, Sayumi, give it a rest. Hinata has as much right to your 'juicy gossip' as you do," She rolled her eyes.

"What's… what's going on?"

Sakura leaned in to Hinata as if she was telling the biggest secret known to man, "Kakashi-sensei… was apparently seeing a student… a much _much younger_ student,"

Hinata nearly fainted. Did they know? How had they found out? What was going to happen to her? To Kakashi?

"D-do they know who?" She trembled.

Sakura leaned back, "No, but Kakashi is really upset. He's been moping around for a couple weeks now," She frowned, "It was really harsh, though. They told him if he took a pay decrease and broke it off, they wouldn't do anything about the girl. 'S kinda sad, actually," Sakura brought her hands to clasp under her chin, "Forbidden love," She sighed.

Hinata could barely stand up anymore. Her breathing was becoming faster. She was relieved and sad and confused.

"He… he… _had_ to…?" She whispered.

_**So I hope you guys liked it! I'm thinking about adding one more chapter since I left it at a weird spot. Leave me a review letting me know if I should or not =)**_


	2. Chapter 2

CHP 2

_**Author's Note: Why does my inspiration always come on at the wee hours of the morning? I attempted to proofread, but please forgive any mistakes. I hope this doesn't disappoint. =)**_

…

…

…

Hinata's throat felt like it had clamped shut. It felt like her lungs had given out.

"He… he… _had_ to…?" She whispered.

Looking at Sakura and the attendant, Hinata vaguely thought that it was strange how they continued chatting and giggling while her mind was in a chaotic whirlwind. She wasn't sure what she should do or if she should even do anything at all. If she tried to do something, would things get even worse? But she couldn't stand there and do nothing.

"S-sakura?" She peeped after a moment's silence.

Pink hair swiveled to face her, "Yeah?"

"Who… who did you hear that from?" Hinata swallowed hard. Her deceptive tactics were… well… pretty much nonexistent. Hopefully Sakura wouldn't read into it.

Scrunching her face in thought she replied, "Oh… well, naturally Ino told me. The big mouth…" Sakura trailed off, "…Oh, but she said she overheard Shizune talking about it with Shishou. Why?"

"Oh, n-no reason!" Hinata called back as she darted out of the hospital doors, the thoughts of volunteering floating to the back of her mind. Black hair floated behind her as her ran the few blocks to the Hokage's mansion.

But she stopped short at the door.

What in the hell was she thinking? She wasn't in any trouble and Kakashi had gotten off with little more than a warning. What did she think she was going to fight for? She wasn't thinking clearly. If she just went home and slept on it she was sure that she'd come to her senses.

Just then the outside door popped open, nearly smacking her shocked face.

Kakashi just looked at her as if she were just another of the plant life scattered around and stalked off.

Why was it so devastating that he didn't say anything to her?

Hinata stood there, dumbfounded. She questioned whether he had even seen her or not. She had just disappeared into the woodwork like she did at home.

With a fresh spark of determination, she stamped her way into the Hokage's mansion and didn't stop until she reached Shizune's desk.

Hinata was greeted with raised eyebrows, "And what has you in a tizzy?"

"Um…" Her old insecurities were back, "Shizune, I… I heard something about Kakashi-sensei…?"

"Mmm…" Eyes rolled, "Ino I bet,"

Hinata didn't answer. It would be best just to stay on course, "Who… who would threaten… I mean… well… What I m-mean to say is," Her courage was giving out on her fast. Her heart was racing. Her mind wasn't thinking. And, for the life of her, she couldn't get the words to form on her tongue.

But Shizune cut off her stammering, "Who would threaten someone as freaking legendary as Kakashi, am I right?"

Wide eyes only stared back. Hinata shook her head in agreement.

The medical nin shuffled through some papers, discarding some in the garbage bin as she did, and transferring some to another pile completely. Just as the Hyuga girl was wondering if Shizune even remembered she was still here, "Oh, here it is…"

Shizune read from the paper, "Souta," Bold eyes met Hinata's, "Look for a pompous ass named Souta. You'll known him when you see him,"

"Ah… um… th-thank you," Hinata started to back away from Shizune's desk and down the stairs again, only catching a passing glance of Shizune's all-knowing smirk.

She rushed down the stairs and, upon encountering a passing stranger, inquired about a man named Souta. He merely pointed up, "Third," He grunted and left her alone. She had no time to think about momentary rudeness as she dashed to the next set of stairs and made her way to the third level.

It was spotless, she noticed as she stepped from the stairs. A middle aged woman sat at a desk filed her nails. Hinata approached her and was greeted by a snarl, "Yes?"

"Um… I-I'm looking for…" She swallowed hard, her throat as dry as Suma, "Souta…?"

The woman's eyes went to the closed door next to her, then resumed staring at her nails as the file scratched.

She gathered up ever bit of courage she had left, took a deep breath, then stepped forward to the door. Hinata knocked. It was opened from the inside and she sucked in a silent gasp at what she saw before her. She realized that there was no way this man had opened the door himself for he was lounging in his desk chair, clearly breaking the barrier of three hundred pounds. And all fat no less.

"S-Souta…?"

He looked up at her. His eyes were as dark as night, his hair a greasy grayish black slicked back over his head. Folds of fat draped over other folds. Beads of sweat gathered on his face and neck, "What do you want? Oh… its you,"

"Y-you know who I… am?" Hinata squeaked.

"Of course, stupid girl. You're the Hyuga girl," He eyed her with distaste. He was obviously the man she was looking to talk to, "Leave. I know what you want to say and I have nothing to say in return," And with that he turned back to his paperwork.

She was more than a little let down about this sudden and inappropriate dismissal. She wasn't quite sure what she had set out to accomplish, but it was disheartening to be turned away without even attempting. Hinata turned to go home.

Over the course of the week, she had returned twice a day, every day, to Souta's office in the hopes that he would hear her side of the story. She had decided that she wanted to clear Kakashi's name. She wanted him to have his pay back; his name back, but each time Souta wouldn't even open his door to her.

One day, after another rejection at Souta's office, Hinata encountered Tenten, Sakura, and Ino on the way home.

"Why so down, Hinata?" Tenten asked her as they walked in the direction of the Hyuga's clan home.

Ino piped up, "I'll bet it's a boy! I'd know that sulky look anywhere,"

Hinata just walked quietly among her friends, her head sagging in defeat, "Well… I-I just don't know… what to do…" Tears blurred her vision. She wanted to make this up to Kakashi. He had risked his career and slandered his own name to keep her out of it and she was grateful for that, even if he stayed away from her.

"Fight," Was all Ino said. It was said without hesitation or uncertainty. She said it as though she understood everything that Hinata was feeling and that was the most obvious and correct answer. "Hinata, I don't know what's going on, but all I can say is… just fight for him,"

Ino may never have known it, even to this day, how that one word impacted her friend's entire life, but it certainly had. Suddenly Hinata felt her fear and doubts melt away. She knew what she had to do, but first she needed to find _him_.

"G-guys? Can you do me a favor…?"

…

…

Kakashi was lounging in the hot springs, downing more than his fair share of sake alone, when a door burst open and raven hair fell around a familiar face. His shock must have shown in his only exposed eye and he shielded himself, though she had seen everything before.

"What…? What in the hell…?" He sat up to get out.

"No," Hinata held up a small hand to stop him, "I just… I just have one question. A-and I need an honest answer. If you could…" She stared into his covered face, mentally withdrawing his mask and hitai ate to gaze into his eyes, "If you could… would you… would you still be with me?"

He faltered a moment, unsure of his words, "I… Hinata, you know this could never be,"

"_If_… if you could…?"

"I…" He couldn't bear to look at her face. He knew that it would mean a demotion for both of them. It would kill their reputations. Her father would kill _him_, "I… would,"

Her eyes sparkled, but with tears or happiness he couldn't speculate. Then she turned and was gone like a dream.

One quick text message to Ino sparked it all from there:

"_Tell everyone."_

In just an hour, nearly half of Konoha knew that the great Copy Nin Hatake Kakashi had had an affair with Hyuga Hinata and it was consensual. The market was buzzing, the streets were whispering, and the Hokage's mansion… well…

Souta finally opened the door.

Hinata, Souta himself, and Tsunade were in the Hokage's office. Tsunade was gulping sake like it was water, trying to make sense of it all while Souta sat, folds drooping, in a large leather chair.

"This is an outrage, Hokage-sama! An _outrage_!" He shouted directly at Hinata who sat, hands crossed in her lap, "This impudence should not be tolerated and should be punished!" He continued to shout, the fat around his face and neck vibrating with every syllable, "_Immediately_!"

Tsunade slammed her fist on the desk, cracking it in places, "Now you just shut it!" She sighed as she rubbed her temples, "Hinata… honest to god… what the holy fuck were you thinking? Do you realize that Kakashi's sacrifices are totally useless now? The whole damn village knows,"

"You've brought shame to Konohagakure! _Shame_!"

"If I tell you one more time, Souta, I swear…" Tsunade growled through gritted teeth, "You may be head of Internal Relations, but I won't think twice about punching your damn face off, got it?"

Souta sulked in his seat as Hinata rose from her's, "Hokage-sama… I-I… I just want to say…"

At this time Kakashi practically kicked the door in, Shizune scrambling after him to '_stop!_'.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing? Do you have _any_ idea how this just ruined your life?" His face showed more sadness than anger; more frustration than disappointment.

"I-I… I just…" Her tongue was tied again. She thought she was brave enough o do this, but the sight of him only made things worse. He tied her stomach in knots. He caused her throat to dry up. He made her heart flutter.

As she felt these things, more voices chimed into the chaos.

"Hokage-sama! We can still convince everyone it was a rumor."

"I can't believe you would do this, Kakashi! Why didn't you talk to her so she wouldn't do something like _this_?"

"…Should lock you up for this! We should lock _both_ of you up for this! Its disturbing the peace, I say!"

Yelling turned into screaming and gradually everyone's faces grew closer. But Hinata stood in place.

The realization hit her like a boulder. He made her feel warm. He made her feel wanted. He shared talks with her about petty and meaningful things. He laughed with her. He held her when she cried.

She took a few small steps toward the cluster of screaming voices, "Wait…" She muttered.

"Wait…" She was trying to find her voice buried deep beneath feelings of second-rate and no-good-at-all and un-loved.

It was there.

Somewhere.

"Quieeettt!" She screamed, well above those of her superiors. The three of them fell deathly silent, pale with shock at this uncharacteristic act.

And without one stutter or pause, Hinata spoke her peace, "I came here with a purpose, but none of you seem to want to know what it is, " She met each one in the eye, "I want you to give Kakashi whatever he lost back. He's done nothing wrong and whatever happens to my name and reputation is _my_ fault and _my_ problem, "She sighed, "I… love Kakashi. And there's nothing that can change that."

She sat down casually and refolded her hands in her lap.

Jaws dropped. When Tsunade regained her composure, she sat down too, "Well, Souta," She began as she crossed her fingers in front of her, "This was quite a pickle, but if they are both willing to accept the sacrifices… I'm sure Hinata's father would like a grandchild with, how should I say this, prestigious blood. …They are both over legal age and, quite frankly, I'd like to say," She turned to him with an oversized grin, "You can shove it,"

Souta crossed his bloated arms in a huff and leaned back into his chair.

Hinata couldn't take her eyes off of Kakashi. And he the same. It seemed they stared at each other in silence for eternity.

"Hinata, I…" He moved to her and cupped her cheek, "I don't want this to ruin you. You have everything in front of you, I don't want to take that away,"

She smiled up at him, "You _are_ everything,"

He pulled her to her feet and kissed her like they would never see each other again.

"I love _you_," Kakashi murmured between kisses, "I love you. I love you,"

…

…

It took nearly two years for the whispers and rumors to die down in Konoha. Of course, it was the biggest story since hearing that the last surviving Uchiha boy was homosexual. Hinata moved out of her father's stuffy house into Kakashi's small apartment. But it felt like home more than her father's ever had.

This particular morning, they lay naked in bed together, warm under the covers after a long, but enjoyable night, as usual. Kakashi stroked long, raven locks of hair as he soaked in her scent.

"I'll always love you," He breathed.


End file.
